Finding Hope (Rick and Morty)
by SkyDaddy
Summary: Story still in progress- OC Ava Cartril is thrown into the crazy multi-dimensional lives of Rick and Morty. A budding romance, heartless drunk, and crazy story.
1. Chapter 1

"Subject seems to be female. Age 17. Brown hair…" A pause as he opens her eyelids and shines a blinding light into them. "Purple.. Eyes. Huh." Uses a scanner to see her insides waving from feet to head. "All organs seem to be functional." Focusing on the brain. "Except this one… go figure." He shoves the head of the scanner against her skull roughly pushing her hair away. Revealing a large scar. "What's this?"

A pounding on the door.

"Buh- what? Who- who is it?" He says. Hurrying to shove the table with the body back into the the the lab below.

"Rick it's me." Morty says opening the door slightly, finding a sliding lock on the door. "L-let me in Rick."

Hearing the table crash down below Rick shrugs closing the surface door to the lab and hurrying to the door.

"What was that Rick? W-what are you doing in there?"

Rick yanks the door open as Morty falls to the floor his foot stepping into a bucket and getting lodged. Falling flat on his face.

"Oww." Morty groans and rolls over rubbing his side. "W-what the hell Rick? What are you doing in here?"

"Way to go Morty. You're stepping on our next adventure. P-prrrobably crushing and killing millions of people."

"Wha-"

"Yeah Morty, that blue swirly stuff you've got your foot in was a massive colony of Gloopains from the Glopor Galaxy of dimension 413. Oh geeze Morty there were hundreds of families, a whole civilization."

Morty scrambles away from the bucket eyes wide in shock.

"Oh God, oh no. Oh Rick… I… I didn't mean to. I-I-I"

Grabbing Morty's hand Rick pulls him up and laughs. "Haha. Morty I'm joking. I just threw up last night and that bucket was the only thing I could find."

Morty stands, staring blankly his shoe now covered in Rick's vomit.

"Come on M-mmorty. Let's get breakfast we gotta make a run to the Andromeda Galaxy

To get your Gwedolyn repaired." Rick says.

Kicking his shoe off Morty blushes rubbing his neck. "Oh geeze, Rick. I told you it wasn't that impor-"

"Please Morty. Everyone knows why your showers takes two hours, and why you've suddenly started taking them 3 times a day. It's cutting into our exploring time." Interrupting him Rick pushes Morty through the entryway of the garage and slams the door.

"Good morning Summer, Beth." Rick kisses Beth on the head pulling up a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Rick." Jerry announces loudly puffing his chest out slightly.

Picking up the newspaper Rick opens it glacing with disinterest. Pulling up a chair Morty sits beside rick grabbing a pancake from the plate in the middle.

"H-hey dad. I was hoping I could talk to you a-about somethi-" He starts

"Not now Morty." Jerry interrupts. "I said good morning, Rick." He repeats a little louder glaring at the newspaper in Rick's hand.

Rick sighs and lowers the paper. "Beth, honey, how was your night last night?"

"Oh it was fine." She replies with a smile placing a fresh plate of pancakes in front of him before taking a seat.

Summer storms in the room grabbing a pancake and stuffing it in her face. She hastily pours herself a glass of milk and chugs it down.

"Geeze Summer, what's got you in a hurry?" Rick says between bites.

"School stuff. No time to explain. Gotta go. Bye Mom, Rick, Morty." She huffs nearly sprinting out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Grumbling quietly to himself Jerry stabs into his pancakes. "Wow it's like I don't even live her-"

"So, what are your plans today Rick?" Beth asks looking adoringly to her father.

"Morty and I are gonna take off after lunch. Lots of things to collect, eh Morty?" He replies nudging Morty with a wink.

"Oh.. yeah." Morty blushes a dark red looking down to focus on his own meal. "Tons… tons of stuff you know. Adventuring and stuff."

"Oh Rick, I was hoping Morty could go to school today. His teachers have been threatening to kick him out completely." She says

"Great, school is for suckers anyway." Rick smiles.

"That's crazy he can't do that." Jerry starts, almost whining he looks to Beth. "He, he can't do that. School is important part of a growing boy's life."

Turning her head Beth sighs, "Well I have been thinking about signing him up for home school."

"IS EVERYONE GOING TO IGNORE ME TODAY?" Jerry finally yells slamming his fist into the table.

"It's bad enough you let the dog sit at the table, shouldn't we shut it up when it barks?" Rick retorts with a smirk.

Taking the bait Jerry stands up, his chair scraping the floor and falling with a bang. "Now look here Rick, you might live here but I am the man-"

"No, YOU look." Rick says loudly, standing up to his full height. Standing taller than him Jerry quickly shrinks back. "She may have married you but just like a dog, Jerry, your balls were taken away a long time ago. In fact I'm not even sure if you ever had them. So how about you make everyone's day a little easier and go sit and do nothing like you always do."

Jerry looks to Beth again and then to Morty. They both glance away trying to ignore the problem in the room.

"Well… well maybe I will!" Jerry says, turning to leave the room.

"Great, finally." Rick says.

"Dad wait…" Morty reaches out for him.

"Don't bother Morty." Rick says "We've got bigger things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick pushes morty into the gurage closing and locking the door behind them. Grabbing his keys he uses an arm to push all the random equipment off the desk. He pulls out a three dimensional holographic map of the milky way and looks back to Morty. "Pick a dot." He says

"What?" Morty asks, "Is it my turn to pick an adventure."

"No Morty," He takes a drink from his flask. "No, we just have to have an alibi for what we're really about to do."

"Uh.. Rick. I don't really like the sound of-" Morty stammers

"Should have known better. Look Morty we have real shit to do today. Just pick a damn dot and I'll ready the ship." Rick rolls his eyes turning to open his lab from underneath.

"Fine okay." Morty points to one.

Rick climbs down the shaft entrance and flicks the light on. "Come on Morty just set the cordordents and get down here. I have a surprise for you."

Seemingly pushing on the star the holographic zooms in on the system. Showing a small blue star and a hand full of planets. "Uh Rick. Do I need to pick a planet or a-anything? I've never really done this before."

"Bring the map down here Morty, come look at this surprise." Rick shouts up to him.

"Okay, okay." Morty fumbles with the cubed map. The small metal box makes a click noise and starts to glow a faint green, the marker now set. Reaching the bottom of the ladder Morty drops the map with a heavy thud and looks over at his "surprise".

"...R-rick what… who.. Is that?" He finally says, his eye glued to the female strapped to the wall.

Smirking Rick pulls Morty closer. "I got her just for you Morty." He says. "I found her lying in the back of the ship last night. Normally I would have used the portal gun to drop her off in a different dimension but what can I say? I was drunk. That and you've been complaining since your sex bot died." He finishes taking another swig.

"Y-you can't just… give me a person Rick. T-that's not right." Morty pulls his eyes away

"Uh you can when the person is bread dead." Rick says grabbing his scanner and pointing to her skull. It illuminates the her brain like an x ray. "See that Morty? Empty, dead. No thoughts." Turning the scanner to himself it shows his brain, though enlarged slightly it swam with white dots, moving around like small flies from one end to the other.

"These are my thoughts, you see them right?" He asks.

"Yes but-" Morty says

"No buts, look." Rick now points the scanner to Morty's head and pulls down a mirror to show him one small little white dot. It crawls from one end of his brain to the other. "I found someone even dumber than you. That's over twice the camouflage. If I can get this chip in her up and running I will be completely untraceable."

Morty frowns, "So that's what you want her for? Just another cloak on your back?"

"Essentially yes, but think of it Morty. Your own girlfriend. She'll follow you around, do your homework, help us on missions. It'll be great, she can even sleep in your room."

With that Morty pauses. "M-my room?" He blushes deeply looking the girl over once more.

"Yeah Morty, your room." Rick smirks again. "And with all that help on our missions I bet you'll even have more down time to do whatever it is you want to… in your room."

"I don't know Rick I-I…" Morty stammers.

Sighing Rick reaches for the girl and yanks her shirt pulling it open with a rip. Morty is silenced as her breasts push forward in her pink lacey bra. Perky and round Morty instinctively puts his hands over them. His eyes wide. He squeezes them, his eyes glued to the girl.

"That's right Morty, now think of it. You can do that whenever you want, just help me hide her from your mom." Rick grabs the knife from his pocket and slips it between her breasts cutting fabric.

Morty gasps as her breasts come tumbling out. Two large soft white creamy globes, he takes a step back to look at them.

"Uhhh Rick, c-can you leave while?" Morty says, clearly trying to hide his erection.

Rick shrugs. "Whatever do your mating dance and get it over with. I'll be upstairs getting this chip started. Rick picks up the cubed map from the floor and climbs up the ladder closing the door.

Alone Morty grabs her breasts eagerly, fumbling with his pants he yanks them down grabbing himself and biting down on his lip. He tries not to moan as he toys with her hardening nipples, pulling them and leaning into her to wrap his mouth around one. He bends over rocking his length into his hand and sucks, drool running down his chin.

His bot had the body of a female but it wasn't as soft as this girl. The girl was thinner but had more shape. He pulled away from her breast for a moment to look at her more closely. His erection urging him on but he had to see more.

He pulls her blond hair back, licking down her chin and chest, he quickly makes way down to her pants. Unbuttoning them and yanking them to her ankles dragging her underwear down too. He suppresses a moan seeing her bare pussy. It was bald, with two perfect folds. He shoved his fingers into her and yanked them out when he found that she was wet.

Surprised he looked from his hand to her pussy, a long thick trail of moisture connected the two. His heart almost stopped, this must just be how the body reacts. Thinking to himself he could bear it no longer. He wiggles under her, stuffing himself deep into her cunt letting out a long moan as he immediately cums, filling her with his seed.

Morty pulls out slowly, waiting for his seed to flow out of her like it did the bot. He pulls his pants on and keeps staring but nothing happens. He dresses himself and then tries to make her decent before heading back up to tell Rick, he wanted to put that chip in her as soon as possible.


End file.
